


Adjustments, Ending 1, Daniel Does Not Remain A Woman

by brainofck



Series: Adjustments [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is changed into a woman.  But he changes back to a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjustments, Ending 1, Daniel Does Not Remain A Woman

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES ON WARNINGS: Some of the content here is borderline non-con.

Jack broke away from him and stared down. His face was tear-streaked and flushed, but his eyes were clear and serious and thoughtful. Just a trace of anger still left in the tightness around his mouth. Daniel reached up and brushed at the tear dampness with his thumbs.

"Are you sure you want this?" Jack asked him, pressing his hips down just a little so there could be no mistaking exactly what he meant by "this."

Daniel nodded and licked his lips nervously.

"Yeah."

He thought the tension spread, tightening around Jack's eyes, but he wasn't sure. Then he was distracted as Jack caught the rucked-up hem of his shirt and pushed it all the way up, revealing the entire expanse of Daniel's belly and breasts. Daniel struggled to control his breathing, but was nearly panting with a strange mixture of surprise and excitement and a fear that was verging on panic. He was comfortable with this body now, but he certainly wasn't used to other people _looking_ at him. Jack was taking him in with a lustful appreciation that was making Daniel's mouth water and his pussy throb. When Jack raised concerned eyes to his face, Daniel would have blushed, except he was face was already so warm he didn't think it was possible to flush any deeper.

"You're really sure?" Jack murmured. Daniel nodded his head frantically.

"'Cause, you know, you hear about heaving bosoms, but I think that's supposed to be an indication of passion, not an impending panic attack." His voice was a silken growl. A full-body shiver raced through Daniel, and Jack smiled a little. Daniel didn't know what to say.

"I can't believe you're about to tell me you haven't done this before," Jack continued, shifting his weight to lean more into the back of the sofa, freeing his other arm. He wrapped his palm gently around the curve of Daniel's waist. Daniel didn't gasp, but he did reflexively pull away from the expected ticklish feeling. But Jack's hand was warm and broad and steady. He moved his hand firmly over Daniel's body, the splayed fingers not assaulting, just a possessive grasp that moved up to encircle Daniel's breast.

Someone touching him like this was even more shocking that being watched. Daniel whimpered when Jack squeezed gently. He didn't realize that he'd shut his eyes, until he felt Jack's lips on his nipple. He squirmed but Jack persisted, licking and kissing the nipple, the mound of his breast, pressing the rough skin of his shadow beard into Daniel's breastbone, continuing to fondle the flesh in his hand as he moved his mouth to suck wetly at the opposite nipple.

Daniel finally couldn't take it anymore. He wound his fingers into Jack's hair and yanked, none too gently, dislodging him and pulling him up to kiss him. Kissing was the only thing that felt familiar in this, and even that was oddly not the same. Jack didn't kiss like a woman, and he wanted his way. Deprived of Daniel's breast to suck, he attacked his mouth, plunging deeply into him, his weight holding him so that all Daniel could do was squirm and wriggle, the effect of the size difference between them now. But Daniel didn't want to go anywhere, he just wanted to touch. Now, he could slip his hands under the shirt Jack wore, and feel the strength and definition of his back. Or reach down and slide his hands into Jack's khakis and palm and squeeze all the lush, hot ass he could reach. Jack's reaction to that was intense and immediate, his hips stuttering forward against Daniel's, and Daniel's response was the same. They groaned at the same time as Jack's still-clothed hard-on pressed in to Daniel's crotch.

"I don't think we should do this here," Jack ground out. He pushed himself off the couch and stood looking down at Daniel, sprawled below him. Daniel had to look away, he was so embarrassed by Jack's renewed inspection of his body.

"Come on, Danny. We move now, or I'll end up doing you right here on this couch, and that's not the way to do this. Not the first time."

He held out a hand.

"Alright," agreed Daniel shakily, taking the offered assistance and letting himself be pulled to his feet. Jack caught him by the waist and spun him around, giving him a gentle shove towards the hallway. Daniel felt shockingly self-conscious. Being half dressed seemed to him worse than being completely naked.

Daniel stepped into the dark bedroom and turned on the light. He started to turn to face Jack, then was caught by his own reflection in the dresser mirror. Disheveled hair, perky breasts with aroused, peaked nipples. Smooth skin of his long back and soft belly tapering down into the waist of his denim shorts. He looked like they should artistically sprinkle some straw into his hair and pose him in a hayloft somewhere for some stupid soft-porn centerfold. That was the person Jack was getting ready to fuck. And he had been walking Daniel ahead of him to get a good, long look.

The Jack in the mirror wasn't Jack as Daniel knew him, either. Predatory. Focused. Wanting. Seeing Daniel seeing himself. Daniel tried to turn to meet him, but was trapped by long arms that held him facing the mirror. Jack was nuzzling and kissing his neck. Holding him tightly. Foundling his breasts and growling against Daniel's skin.

"You look hot like this, Danny. It's a shame it has to come off." Then Jack's fingers were moving down over Daniel's belly, plucking open the button at his waistband and unzipping him. Daniel met his eyes in the mirror. They were both watching. Then the shorts were a puddle around his ankles, and Jack was panting just a little harder in his ear.

"You buy these on your shopping trip?" Jack asked. His fingers were running delicately over the white lace of Daniel's panties. Daniel had bought them for looks, not for comfort, and they had been bugging him ever since he put them on this morning. They rubbed a little and were itchy, but it was worth it for the effect now.

Daniel nodded.

"What do you think?" he managed to ask.

"I think," whispered Jack, right into the shell of his ear, which he was gently biting and lipping, his eyes on Daniel's crotch. Daniel was watching him in the mirror, and he thought he would remember the image of Jack curved all around him as one of the most amazing things he had ever seen. He forced his eyes open to watch, even as Jack's breath over his damp ear lobe made his whole body shudder and arch, straining against the restraint of Jack's arms.

"I think," Jack said again, "that they're perfect. And I also think that I was a bastard for making you think you had to try this hard. And I also hope that you only bought them for my enjoyment and aren't too attached to them." Then Jack took the front of Daniel's lingerie in his fist and twisted. They snapped off easily, as if they were designed for that. Jack let the bit of fabric fall to the floor and replaced it with his own hand, wrapped firmly around Daniel's pubis, fingers again where they had been earlier in the evening.

In the mirror, Daniel was completely naked in Jack's arms.

"This isn't fair, Jack," Daniel said, twisting around to face the man behind him. Jack looked down at him.

"You still have all your clothes on."

To Daniel's amusement, Jack looked surprised.

"Don't you know what you're getting? You've seen me naked a hundred times."

Daniel snorted and began pulling at the hem of Jack's t-shirt.

"Humor the pretty girl who wants get her hands on your bare skin," Daniel shocked himself, hearing the seductive purr in his voice. "Humor the poor virgin, about to take her first lover, who is more than a little nervous being naked all on her own."

Jack grinned suddenly.

"I'm all yours," he declared, raising his arms over his head.

Daniel looked up and grumbled, pushing the shirt up as best he could, plastering his naked body against Jack trying to tug the shirt as far as he could. He still needed Jack's help to get the thing off him. Daniel really hated being short. But then he had naked, furred chest in front of him, and he forgot his brief irritation.

He let his fingers play over Jack's torso. Jack was right. Daniel had seen him naked hundreds of times. Daniel even knew what Jack looked like when the warm water in the shower would make him nearly fully erect. _Seeing_ Jack's body wasn't a revelation. But touching it was. Daniel had never really thought about touching Jack. Not his naked body. But now Daniel couldn't get enough, tracing with the tips of his fingers over contours, exploring soft, curled hair with long fingers, palms smoothing over flat abs and moving up to feel the breadth of Jack's chest.

Jack's patience for this didn't last long. He murmured and hissed through most of it. To Daniel's surprise, he was even a little ticklish. Finally, laughing, he caught Daniel by the wrists, then by the waist, lifted him and dumped him unceremoniously on the bed.

He was ripping off the rest of his clothes as fast as he could undo the belt and fastenings. He shoved pants and underwear to the floor, and then stopped.

He was looking again now, but Daniel could see that some thought had made it's way through the lust and Jack was thinking again.

"What?" Daniel asked, breathlessly. Daniel could hardly think about anything other than the long lean body above him. He didn’t understand how Jack could be stopping.

Jack ran a trembling hand through his hair.

"I want you," Jack finally said. His twitching erection supported that statement. Freed from it's fabric prison, the head was quickly becoming glossy with pre-cum. Daniel was both fascinated and frankly terrified by it. He reached out to touch it. Jack actually stepped back out of reach.

"Daniel, are you listening to me?"

"I can see you want me Jack. I'm right here."

"I'm not sure I can do this," Jack muttered.

That got Daniel's attention.

"You bastard!" he shouted, leaping from the bed. Jack looked startled. He took another step back, but that still put him within arm's reach. Daniel balled his hand into a fist to hit him, cocked his arm, but didn't follow through. He swore and pushed him instead, pleased that Jack stumbled back a little, catching himself on the door frame, eyes wide.

"You can't do this to me! You can't just strip me and maul me, then say you _can't_. What the hell is that?!"

He stood there, naked in the middle of Jack's bedroom, so turned on he could hardly see straight, absolutely trembling with anger.

Jack just stared at him. His deer in the headlights expression just pissed Daniel off. Giving in to anger and lust combined, Daniel leaped on him, flinging his arms around Jack's shoulders and wrapping his legs around his waist, pressing his hot, wet pussy against the warmth of Jack's abdomen. Jack caught him easily, large hands supporting his naked ass, shuffling his feet a bit to get his balance and carry Daniel's weight.

"You want me. I want you. Take me to bed and put us both out of our misery. And tomorrow, you can bring me French toast in bed and then we can do it all over again."

For good measure, he rolled his hips against Jack's belly. Let him feel the sticky dampness between their bodies.

Daniel saw the moment when Jack gave in. With capitulation came a brief flash of fury, then Jack was attacking Daniel's mouth, striding to the bed and falling onto it, knocking all the breath out of Daniel as he hit the mattress and took most of Jack's following weight.

Before Daniel could properly catch his breath, Jack was scrambling down the bed. He paused before lifting Daniel's legs behind the knees.

"You're wearing a patch?" he muttered, as he hooked Daniel's knees up over his shoulders. Daniel was fighting panic again, the vulnerable position reminding him of exactly where this was all heading.

"Yeah. Sam made me start birthcontrol before I went back in the field again." He licked at try lips and tried to breath evenly.

Jack's eyes flicked up to his face. "Good for Carter," he said. "I'll have to remember to thank her."

Then he bent forward and wrapped his tongue around Daniel's clit.

Daniel screamed and with his legs over Jack's back as leverage, arched completely off the bed. Jack's mouth just rode with him. It was hot, and wet, and unbelievably better than his own fingers. Orgasm shook Daniel in minutes, and he was too out of his head to even be embarrassed about it. Jack lifted up, licking his lips in smug satisfaction, and crawled forward again on Daniel's body, pressing Daniel's legs as he went, folding him completely in half as he bent forward to kiss his slack, panting mouth.

He didn't warn him or ask permission. Just kissed him as he positioned himself. The hot head of his hard on dragged over Daniel's upturned ass, and then the full hard length of him was pressing in to the wetness of Daniel's lips, then Jack shifted his hips again and Daniel could feel the head move into just the right position. Jack felt it too, if the shudder that ran though him was any indication. He wasn't kissing Daniel anymore, just breathing heavily into his mouth, all his concentration focused on entering Daniel's body.

Daniel hadn't really known what to expect, but this wasn't it. Folded in half, barely able to catch his breath, enveloped in Jack's body. Jack was entering him slowly, but he was relentless. Even when Daniel whined and squirmed under him, he kept pushing. Daniel couldn't figure out how Jack was going to fit. He felt stretched, and it stung, and it weirdly made him feel like he needed to pee. His fingers were clawing into Jack's back, and he wanted to ask Jack to stop, but he didn't want Jack to stop, and even more, he didn't want to ask Jack to stop and then find out Jack wouldn't. Instead he found himself whimpering and whispering Jack's name over and over, until Jack stopped pushing and started kissing him again.

Jack was in as deep as he could go, and Daniel was certain he could feel every pulse of blood into every inch of Jack's cock. He couldn't breathe. He wasn't ready for this. He wondered briefly if this was what the first time was like for every woman, before he lost his ability to focus on other things as Jack began to pull out again.

Jack pulled out just as slowly, and that sensation was surprisingly different from the feel of him pushing in. The long, slow withdrawal was a melting torture of pleasure. Daniel heard himself whining again, this time a long keening sound. Jack's answering growl made Daniel's hips buck, a rolling motion trapped between them that caught Jack off guard. Then Jack was pushing in again, and it was almost as uncomfortable as it had been the first time. Daniel's fingers tightened convulsively.

This time, when Jack touched bottom, he stopped and held himself up, shifting first one way, then the other, releasing Daniel's trapped legs.

"Wrap them around me, Danny," Jack encouraged him. It was natural and easy to lock his ankles around Jack's slim waist, his heels pressing into the small of Jack's back.

Jack looked at him now, brought up a hand to trace Daniel's hairline, let his fingers play through Daniel's sweaty hair.

"So now what do you think?" Jack asked, twitching his hips just the slightest bit forward, emphasizing the link between their bodies. "You ready to do this?"

Daniel was completely speechless. He couldn't answer him. The smell of him was driving him crazy. The weight on his hips, and the thing inside him had all of Daniel's attention. He could feel his body accommodating the penetration already, and he felt an urgent need for Jack to get on with this and move.

"Danny?" Jack whispered, grinning at him. "You still with me?"

"No! All I can think about at the moment is the fact that you are about to drill me though the mattress. Could we get started with that, please?"

Jack laughed. Possibly the first real laugh of the night. The vibrations of his movement passed right into Daniel, who groaned and tightened his legs around Jack, trying to get him to _do_ something.

Then he did.

"I'm too old for you," Jack said, as he pulled out again, making Daniel's whole body tremble. "But you'll appreciate the endurance it gives me."

Daniel would have had some sort of cutting comeback to that, if Jack hadn't already been pressing forward again.

They soon had established a rhythm, and it was incredibly good. If Jack hadn't already brought Daniel off before they started, Daniel wondered how long he would have lasted while they did this. But now, what Jack was doing wasn't quite enough to send him over. He knew it, and squirmed to insinuate a hand between them. Jack paused and shifted to give him space. He settled in between Daniel's legs again and looked down at him, breathing heavily through his nose.

"You need to do this on all fours?" Jack asked him. "It'll make that easier."

"No!" Daniel said firmly, surprised at how much he wanted to be able to see Jack while they were doing this. He caught the back of Jack's head with his free hand and reeled him in for a wet sloppy kiss, all either of them could manage at the moment.

"OK," Jack finally murmured in agreement against Daniel's mouth.

* * *

Daniel was so close. He had been for what seemed like hours.

And the strangeness of it only seemed to make it better.

His hips splayed wide and his legs wrapped around Jack's waist.

The weight of the warm, damp, heaving body slamming down into him more and more furiously. Daniel had one hand braced against the headboard. He worked himself with the other, moisture from their coupling providing just enough lubricant to make it good. Jack was panting hot against his ear, sweating on him, grunting and growling, and making minute adjustments to angle and thrust – all the things Daniel remembered doing, back when he took women to bed. He flushed a little, thinking of Shau're, flat on her back and damp with his sweat, then suddenly Jack gave a long low groan.

 _Nonononononono!_ Daniel thought. Daniel wasn't done yet. He wasn't there. He wanted to cry with frustration.

But instead, he tightened the squeeze of his thighs around Jack's body.

"Don't you dare move!" he gasped, as Jack slumped down on top of him.

"I think I can manage that," Jack panted, shifting to take his own weight back on his arms, but Daniel locked his free arm around Jack's neck.

"I said _don't_!" Daniel protested. The full body press against Daniel's shifting fingers was perfect, and he felt the rush of orgasm hit him, everywhere at once, the sudden shocking convulsing of his body stilled and intensified by Jack's near dead weight. And at the center of it, he was focused on Jack's cock, twitching inside him, Jack's cum on Daniel's fingers, Jack piercing him, pinning him nailing him owning him.

His back arched hard up into the body above him and he screamed.

* * *

He woke up snuggled into the warmth of Jack's comforter.

What had woken him was a gentle brush of fingers though his hair. He lay very still for awhile, just letting himself enjoy the feeling of being petted. After a whle, he began to think it was odd that Jack was touching him that intimately, but clearly wasn't in the bed anymore. Daniel finally opened his eyes, and caught Jack looking down at him. Jack immediately withdrew his hand, as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't. To Daniel's annoyance, he was completely dressed.

Jack cleared his throat.

"Take whatever you need from the closet and the dresser," he said, his voice sounding tight and hoarse. "I'm making coffee. When you're ready, we'll call the doc."

Daniel was becoming more annoyed by the word. Here he was, waking up hard as he always did, ready for another round, and Jack was telling him to get up and get dressed?

As Jack began to stand, Daniel reached out from under the covers and caught his arm.

"Stay?" he asked.

Then he heard his own voice, and realized that he didn't get hard in the morning anymore. He looked at the muscled, lightly furred forearm and large strong hand wrapped around Jack's wrist.

He realized what had happened just as he raised his eyes to meet Jack's.

"No," said Jack, sounding sad, though he wore a sweet smile that somehow didn't fit with the sound of his voice or the look in his eyes. "I'm gonna give you a little space. Just come out when you're ready."

This time, as Jack made to stand, Daniel let him go.

* * *

"Mom! It's Daniel!" Cassie screamed through the house.

Daniel waited patiently for Janet to make her way to the phone. Jack was leaning against the kitchen counter, sipping his coffee and looking anywhere but at Daniel.

Daniel couldn't help thinking there was no French toast.

"Hey, Daniel!"

"Hey, Janet."

"Uh. Daniel?"

"Yup."

Long, shocked pause.

"When did it happen?"

"I don't know. While I was asleep. Sometime in the last six hours or so."

Janet paused a long time. Thinking, probably, about how to ask delicately.

"Any idea what caused the change this time?"

"Nothing for sure, but I've got a pretty good idea.

Another long pause. Probably checking to see whether Cassie could hear. Daniel saved her from having to ask.

"I had sex."

Jack continued to sip his coffee with apparent calm, though his eyes tightened in something just short of a wince.

"That could be coincidence."

"For the first time."

Another long pause.

"You are kidding me." So much shock in her voice. Or possibly annoyance. "Sam and I just assumed you were being tight-lipped about it!"

"Really? And who, exactly, did you think I was having sex with?" Why did their assumption make him so irritated. He nudged his glasses up and rubbed his eyes.

"That's beside the point," Janet said, "Who was it?"

"A girl really shouldn't kiss and tell, Janet," Daniel said sourly.

More thinking.

"Is Colonel O'Neill there with you?"

Daniel considered lying. But the thought of Jack having been exposed to whatever had caused Daniel's sex change was too hideous.

"Yes."

"Then tell him since I'm coming in specially to spend my Sunday examining you, he might as well come in and get his annual physical while I'm there anyway. All those things we never have time for. I'll do that imaging on his knees I've been wanting to do, while we're at it, and we can have that little talk about the orthoscopic surgery he keeps saying he doesn't need."

"We'll be there in an hour."

"If you beat me there, tell them to put you in an isolation room. Col. O'Neill might as well join you and keep you company."

"Great. Thanks ever so much, Doctor."

He hung up and turned to Jack.

"You driving, or am I?"

* * *

Daniel sat up and looked back over his shoulder at the machine.

"I want to see the studies on the cumulative effects of repeated use of MRI. There have to be impacts on health, don't you think?"

Jack snorted as he gave Daniel a bump with his shoulder, jostling for his own turn. The technician operating the machine rolled his eyes.

"Yup. I think you will find that an MRI approximately once a week for several years in a row results in sudden, otherwise inexplicable, sex change."

Daniel's eyes narrowed in a scowl. As he hopped off the gurney, he accidentally kicked Jack in the shin. Hard.

"Ow! Hey! That hurt."

"It was intended to."

* * *

Daniel had been moody and confused most of the day.

Part of the time he had been nearly ecstatically happy to be his old self again. When Janet had finally turned them loose, he had spent a long time in the ready room, reviewing his own body. Everything was just as he thought it had been. Not a hair out of place. More importantly, all his body _parts_ were where he expected them to be. Being nearly a foot taller than he'd been yesterday wasn't even disorienting. It just felt right.

Then he'd gone to lift, drawing attention from the staff he met in the halls. Looks of surprise. Hearty congratulations. Embarrassed, shifting eyes.

He noticed that no one touched him. No back slapping or hand shaking or manly hugs or anything else welcoming him back, aside from well-wishes. He suspected people had been reminded that it might be catching. It made him feel dejected and self-conscious.

He met Teal'c in the weight room.

"DanielJackson," the big man said warmly, a smile touching the corners of his mouth. "It is very good to see you."

And to his surprise, Teal'c caught him in a bear hug that Daniel was remarkably happy to return.

* * *

The drove back to Jack's place in silence.

"I'm sorry," Daniel finally said.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Jack asked quietly.

"I could have put an end to this months ago if I'd just done the deed with Capt. Whyte at the Alpha Site. He made it pretty clear he'd be happy to do it."

Jack shrugged.

"Maybe not. Maybe it was just coincidence."

"No, it wasn't," Daniel said with certainty. "I had to fight and resist for months, then get it into my head that the only person..." With shock he realized what he was about to say and stopped himself before he said anything worse.

Jack turned into his driveway. The look on his face as he pulled the key out of the ignition showed that he knew exactly what Daniel hadn't said. But then his expression cleared and he turned to Daniel with a huge smile.

"You think too much, Daniel. It's done. It's over. You're cured. Nobody else caught it. I think you deserve a night out on the town, to celebrate. We can call some people, meet at O'Malley's."

"No," said Daniel quickly. "I think I need some time alone."

Jack waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Time alone is OK. Time with someone warm and curvy is better."

Daniel smiled thinly, thinking _I tried warm and curvy last night_. But he only said, "It's been a crazy weekend. I think I need to regroup before I really face the world again tomorrow."

Jack's smile stayed, though it changed, and though Daniel knew Jack was trying to be sympathetic and understanding, Daniel saw it. The anger. The same anger from before. He looked away, opening his door and getting out of the truck. He walked down the front yard to where he had parked on the street yesterday. He heard Jack's door slam as he followed him down to the car.

Daniel took a deep breath and turned around.

He licked his lips nervously. He didn't want to make the situation worse, but he was so tired of this. Tired of Jack's anger and scorn and the professionalism that did nothing to hide the fact that he couldn't stand to be around Daniel anymore.

"Look, Jack," he said, trying to keep his voice calm and unaffected. "In light of everything that happened yesterday…"

Jack's expression quickly changed from strained friendliness and artificial cheerfulness to completely blank. Daniel hated how he could do that. Daniel wished he didn't care.

"Anyway, I feel that if nothing else, we should be honest with each other. Everything about this whole thing has made you angry. You could hardly stand to be around me for the past year. You've tolerated me, but it's pretty clear that if you could have just gotten rid of me, you would have. And after what happened this weekend..." Daniel paused again, staring into cold, dead eyes, "Well, after what happened, I wonder if it would just be easier if I agreed to a transfer. As long as I can stay on a field unit, I'll do whatever it is you need me to do to make a move easy. We can get free of each other, and just put this whole thing behind us."

Daniel was watching him closely, but Jack just gazed coldly back at him, revealing nothing. Daniel sighed and took out his car keys. He opened the car door and made to get in.

"Daniel," Jack said quietly. Daniel looked up at him.

Jack gave him a grimace, that was probably supposed to be a smile.

"Let's just sleep on it tonight, okay? There's no rush to make any decisions."

Daniel just stared at him in shock. He had expected quick relieved agreement, or an angry denial. Not ambivalence. Ambivalence suggested that Jack was trying to sort through his own feelings. That he didn't know what he wanted. Daniel wasn't expecting Jack would have any hesitation.

"Alright," Daniel said cautiously. "Then I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"Daniel, for what it's worth..."

Daniel just continued to stare at him.

"This is why I couldn't give in. This is why it took so long. I knew that one day I'd have the real you back again, and that this would be where we would end up."

Jack smiled weakly.

"And probably you were right. All that resistance just made it worse, didn't it? But that wasn't all you. By the time I gave in, we were both so worked up about the whole thing..." Daniel was trying to figure out where Jack was going with this. "Anyway, now everything is just going to be harder. But I don't think we should make any decisions right away. I would really like to work this out..."

Daniel was starting to feel lightheaded with the confusion and stress of the last twenty-four hours. He nodded.

"Okay, Jack. I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered. The he got in the car and very carefully drove home.

* * *

"Well, everything looks perfect. Or, as perfect as it did before you changed into a woman," Janet said, looking up from the file on her desk.

Daniel sighed.

"I'd find that more reassuring if I hadn't been 'perfect' two days before the change."

"Me, too," Janet agreed. She looked tired. "I still can't come up with any sort of explanation, though the coincidence of you changing back within hours of having sex certainly raises the interesting question of whether this is something sexually transmitted. I never specifically asked you at the beginning, and you certainly didn't mention it... You didn't have sex right before you changed into a woman, did you?"

Daniel snorted.

"I'm ashamed to tell you how long it had been since I had sex before this weekend," he replied wryly, thankful to be having this interview in her office rather than in the infirmary proper. There hadn't been anybody after Hathor, but Daniel was unwilling to admit that directly. "I think we could start to count in years, now, actually,"

"Well, then, I think I'm back to where I always have been, without a single clue as to what happened. I'm starting to think this was just a really bad joke by some bored Ascended Being, or Nox, or Asgard or somebody."

"Yeah, well, whoever you are, it's been a joy," Daniel said darkly taking in the various nooks and crannies in the room. But the mention of Asgard reminded him.

"What about the whole clone thing, actually?"

Janet grinned across her desk.

"Well, at least on that I'm way ahead of you, Dr. Jackson. When they came to examine you the last time, they showed me what to look for. The chromosomal evidence is the same as last time. According to Asgard medical science, you are still the same Daniel Jackson you have been all along. The authentic article. Just with your reproductive organs on the outside again."

Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Thanks so much, doctor."

"Daniel," she said, as he was standing up to head back to his office.

He stopped, wondering what there still was to discuss.

"You said 'years'," she began cautiously.

Daniel grimaced, and sat back down.

"Yes," he said, trying to sound uninviting.

"Daniel, is this going to be a problem for you? If he was your first in years, it makes me think that there was more to it than just a curious roll in the hay, if you don't mind me prying."

"I do, actually," Daniel replied.

"I know how much you resist it, but I'm thinking you probably should find someone to talk to about this."

Daniel shook his head.

"Thanks for the advice, Janet," he said firmly. He got up to leave.

"Daniel, I know people in the private sector. Good therapists. This kind of therapy wouldn't require security clearance."

He turned at the door and looked her in the eye.

"Thanks again," he said evenly, and walked away.

* * *

Daniel didn't raise the idea of a transfer again, and Jack never mentioned it.

Their first mission was easy, all things considered, but the weather was awful, and there was rain and heat and bugs and mud. Lots of mud. They came back filthy.

Jack grinned at him through the mud when he showed up for a shower. Teal'c raised an eyebrow and continued scrubbing at his toes.

"So, no more sneaking in here with Carter?" Jack asked, with a good natured leer.

Which was completely wiped off his face when Carter rounded the corner and slapped on the shower around the other side of Teal'c. Carter had taken a nasty fall into a particularly deep puddle of fetid black muck with a disgustingly unappealing coating of green scum. Before she stepped under the faucet she might as well still have been wearing clothes, for all the bare skin you could see. Not that Daniel was looking.

"He never showered with me, sir," Carter said conversationally, beginning to furiously scrub herself clean. The white washcloth turned black instantly. The drains ran with dark water.

Jack looked at Daniel sideways. Teal'c made a quick and efficient getaway, which caused Carter to laugh.

"You never know what to think of Teal'c," she spluttered through the water falling on her face. "Don't the two of you rush on my account. I just couldn't take the stink any longer."

"But anyway, I just assumed Daniel was still showering with you guys?"

Two surprised gazes fell on Daniel. He blushed and he was sure that if he weren't already pink from the warm water of the shower, they would have seen the flush go literally all the way to his toes.

"Actually, it didn't feel right either way. I just waited for you all to be done."

"Ew. Even after that planet with those spitting people?!" Jack sounded appalled.

Daniel shrugged. They were still gaping in amazement.

"Um. Guys? Not to put too fine a point on it, but aren't we violating some kind of group shower etiquette here? No staring at the other naked people?"

He saw the same thought occur to both of them at the same time. Possibly because it had occurred to him simultaneously. Stupid team-think. Two identical smirks. Four identical eye twinkles. Two identically prying gazes sweeping down his naked torso.

He slapped the wet washcloth across his face and turned to face the showerhead.

"Oh. Nice," Jack murmured. One of them gave a low wolf whistle.

Daniel proceeded to gently knock his washcloth-covered forehead against the tiles.

* * *

He refused to be held responsible for the shower incident. Even if it meant he was now indulging in a very guilty masturbatory fantasy about shoving Sam's lithe, mud-streaked body against the tile wall and... oh, yeah. Just like that. She was tall and strong. She would hop up and wrap those long, sleek legs around him, so all he had to do was ram his...

He came with teeth-rattling force, cum shooting in a high long arch. He could taste it on his own lips.

He relaxed slowly back into the bed and pillows.

That was definitely more like it. Ridiculously, he felt like calling Sam and thanking her for the material. He thought of calling Jack and waxing lyrical about how hot it was.

He figured neither of them would really appreciate a call like that. So he happily wiped his sticky fingers on his tee shirt, then headed for the shower.

* * *

He was dreaming, vividly and often.

Once he dreamed he was doing some woman. Not making love to her, really pounding into her, doggie style. A good thorough fucking. And when she tossed her thick blond hair back over her shoulder, and turned a flushed expression back to look at him, he saw that it was himself. Then his perspective changed and he was the one looking back and the person with his dick in Daniel's pussy wasn't himself. Except Daniel didn't have a pussy anymore. Taken by surprise, he collapsed forward on suddenly weak arms, and the man followed him, thrusting frantically into Daniel's ass, covering Daniel in heavy, sweating muscle, whispering unintelligibly in Daniel's ear.

He woke up calling Jack's name.

He took his erection in hand and finished himself off trying to think of no one at all.

* * *

The dreams were frequent and intense. They all involved Jack. Occasionally Sam and Jack. Sometimes Teal'c was there. Sometimes all of them together. But in all of these dreams, he ended up on the receiving end of Jack's cock. He would wake up, sometimes in sticky sheets. Sometimes with an erection that wouldn't go away til he did something about it, so he would get up from bed and stumble out to the living room to work on some backlog. He refused to deliberately wank himself off thinking about Jack.

Jack was straight. He was straight. That was that.

He was hardly sleeping anymore. He moved around the SGC on willpower and coffee.

At first he tried avoiding Jack, but that clearly wasn't helping. And he hated doing that anyway, because he and Jack seemed to be good again. They were easing back into something like their old camaraderie. It wasn't the time to be holding Jack at arm's length.

He decided maybe he needed _more_ exposure to his friend, to remind himself what their friendship was all about. Maybe to desensitize himself, so that his most vivid memory of Jack wasn't their one night of lovemaking.

That didn't really work, either, but it made Daniel feel better.

Jack was obviously making a huge effort to revive their friendship. He was friendly and open when Daniel sat down with him in the mess, or found things to discuss with him when they ran into each other around the complex. Daniel didn't go to Jack's office. That would have been odd before, and he didn't want to do anything odd. But once they started talking again, Jack started to reappear in Daniel's own office door, paying his old idle visits to touch base with Daniel and menace his artifacts.

It felt good to have something like their old friendship back. Though Daniel couldn't ignore the occasional flickers of anger and sadness he would catch on Jack's face, often when Jack thought he was watching Daniel unobserved.

* * *

It didn't take Daniel long to realize that there was more to what he was feeling than just the dreams. At least, he was pretty sure there was.

Daniel would find himself thinking of Jack at the oddest times. Missing him. Wishing he were around. He didn't like it. Because he and Jack had been friends before, but _before_ , Daniel didn't think about Jack constantly. He didn't really miss him when they were apart. He didn't really have random thoughts about him during the day.

This had the most hideous feeling of déjà vu – so similar to his final admission to himself months ago that he had fallen in love with Jack. He wasn't supposed to be feeling like this about Jack. Jack was a guy, he was a guy, and attraction didn't figure into that series of facts. But now ... Now Daniel was confused and haunted by dreams and memories that should have been easy to brush off and suddenly weren't.

Daniel began to wonder if the whole falling-in-love thing he had done while he still had the excuse of female hormones was actually something more permanent.

He didn't like that either.

* * *

Laying there in the pre-dawn light after a particularly shocking dream, he decided he had to do something about this. It was too early to have any sort of discussion with Jack, and at the moment Daniel didn't have the nerve for that anyway. He told himself he didn't even know if this physical reaction would last in the cold light of reality. Dreams and fantasies were one thing. A naked guy with a hard on might be something entirely different.

But Daniel was ready to find out. If he didn't do something soon, he was going to go completely off the deep end. So where, exactly, to go looking for a naked guy with a hard on?

* * *

He fell into step with Colonel Harper as he rounded the corner, heading home for the evening. Harper gave him the same startled look he always did since his confrontation with Teal'c and Jack over the gift. Just a little white around the eyes. Well, Teal'c may have apologized to Daniel, but Daniel suspected he never went to Harper and retracted his threat.

He gave Harper a warm, reassuring smile.

"How goes it?"

Harper shrugged.

"Same as always. You?"

The elevator doors opened. They stepped in for the long, stepped ride to the surface.

"Only good news," Daniel replied, indicating his current form with a broad gesture.

Harper gave a snort of laughter. Awkward silence fell.

"So, the doc have any idea what happened?" Harper finally asked, as they left the elevator and headed for the final guard station and the parking garage beyond.

"Maybe," Daniel said vaguely. "Nothing really solid."

Harper grunted as he signed out.

As they emerged into the garage Daniel decided it was now or never.

"Listen, Russ," he said. The other man was holding his keys in his had, obviously ready to get on his way. Daniel walked beside him, though his own car was parked in the other direction.

"I feel like I owe you a round of your favorite poison and maybe an apology dinner for Jack and Teal'c's behavior. What do you say?"

Harper looked at him sidelong.

"Teal'c won't show up the next day and leave me singing soprano, will he?"

"No," said Daniel, putting as much foreboding and menace into his voice as possible. "He definitely won't."

"What about O'Neill? In a way, he's scarier than our Jaffa friend. With all that black ops experience, they'd never find the body."

"Yeah, well, you know the only person who scares Jack more than Teal'c, don't you?"

"Well, in that case, I'm all yours," said Harper smiling broadly.

* * *

Daniel brought him more than one round of his favorite poison, which turned out to be whiskey straight-up with a beer chaser. On the third round they migrated from the bar to their table. They made small talk over the drinks and menu. It turned out that Colonel Russel Harper knew a lot of things about a lot of things, and as first dates went, Daniel thought, this one was going fairly pleasantly.

Well, not first date exactly, but if it were one, he supposed he would have been fairly happy about it, all in all.

They plowed through a decent meal. As they finished and Daniel declined dessert but not coffee, Harper laughed at him.

"You're still ordering like a girl," he said. Soup and salad and no dessert when you could have had filet." Harper shook his head in dismay.

Daniel chuckled. But he also thought the moment had come. Now or never.

"You know," he drawled, "I heard that there were members of SG-5 who had an interest in me before the big switch." He sipped at his coffee and met Harper's eyes over the edge of the mug.

Harper's amusement faded to thoughtful as he returned Daniel's gaze.

"That's 'don't ask, don't tell' territory you're venturing into there, Daniel."

"And I'm a civilian and don't give a flying fuck about the US military's ridiculous regulations and reactionary mindset," Daniel replied. "Certainly my reputation on that point precedes me?"

Harper prodded the chocolate cake on his plate. "Maybe on that point, but on other points your reputation is all over the map. Some rumors have you doing Carter. Other rumors have you doing Teal'c. Other rumors have O'Neill doing you. Then there's the crowd that thinks you are as pure as the driven snow, a celibate widower who hasn't has consensual sex since he lost his wife. So what is it, Daniel? If you want the scoop on SG-5, I need something back from you."

Another soothing sip of coffee.

"I'm trying to work my way through that right now," Daniel said quietly. "I used to know exactly what I wanted, and I don't anymore. I'm looking for someone friendly and safe to show me the ropes."

"So you're looking for a buddy fuck? Seems like you could have done that at home. Why not just ask Teal'c to do the honors?"

"I could never do a one-nighter with Teal'c." He gave the sentence enough weight that Harper couldn't miss his meaning.

"So, O'Neill, then."

"I can't ask Jack. He's my CO." Daniel said it with a straight face, though it sounded lame, even to him.

Harper was staring at him intently. To Daniel's surprise, Harper's calm face suddenly twisted into something between a grimace and a snarl.

"What happened to you not giving a flying fuck?"

"In this case, it doesn't matter what I think. It's what Jack thinks."

Daniel saw when it clicked in Harper's head.

"Nooooo..." Harper said slowly. "That's not it. You're doing this _because_ of him, aren't you? He's the one you think you want to fuck, but you don't have the nerve to ask him. Or maybe he already turned you down?" Harper's eyes were searching Daniel's face. Daniel didn't look away.

"Russ..." Daniel started. But Harper was getting it all on his own.

"No. That's not it, either." His tone was even angrier now. "He warned me off, then turned around and fucked you himself, didn't he? Goddamned sonofabitch!" he practically shouted.

Daniel glared at him across the table.

"Would you keep it down?!" he hissed.

Harper was livid now. Daniel was surprised at the strength of his reaction.

"So now you come to me looking to find out what it's like to get butt-fucked?"

Daniel flinched at Harper's summary, but didn't try to deny it. Rather, he forged ahead.

"So are you up for it or not?" he muttered quietly, fully cognizant that he was propositioning an Air Force officer in the middle of a very public place.

Harper shoved his chair back from the table, angling himself away from Daniel. Looking out over the room, letting his gaze rove over the other diners. He was sucking his teeth. And he was clearly pissed as hell.

"Maybe," he said quietly, not looking at Daniel as he spoke. "You're right about people noticing you before." He stopped as if thinking. "Yeah," he continued. "I could fuck you up the ass, if that's what you want. But I'm going to want something in return."

"I thought I was the one getting fucked," Daniel said, feeling angry and off-balance and letting it show in his voice. "Usually getting the opportunity to do the fucking is payment enough."

"Yeah? So? I'm just gonna be your living, breathing dildo for the night. You're gonna close your eyes and imagine somebody else. And if you call somebody's name, I don't expect it to me mine."

The reply took Daniel by surprise. Harper sounded resentful and jealous. He almost shook his head at his own stupidity. Of course Harper was angry. He must have hoped that Daniel might actually be interested in _him_. Daniel had just assumed he was offering Harper something he wanted, when actually what Harper must have been wanting was something more. Or at least, with the potential for more. He resisted the urge to rub at his eyes. It was a gesture of exasperation that was too well known around the SGC. He didn't want to insult Harper any more than he already had.

"So, what's your price?" Daniel asked, trying hard not to sound as weary of the conversation as he suddenly felt.

"You don't get to say 'no', Jackson. As long as I'm not hurting you, I get to do whatever I want. You say 'no,' and I put my pants on and I'm out the door, and _you_ can fuck _yourself_. Or call somebody else and get him to do it for you."

Daniel felt butterflies in his stomach. This was a twist he hadn't been expecting.

"Exactly how kinky is this going to get? Since we're being so upfront."

Harper drummed impatient fingers on the table.

"Look. I don't want to do anything weird. But I do have _some_ pride. If you're doing this with me, then I want to do it right. I don't want you to be saving, I dunno, your mouth or your body or your cock or whatever for... for somebody else. Close your eyes and think of him if you have to, but you're gonna let me put my mouth where I want, and my hands where I want, and my cock where I want. You're doing this with _me_ , Jackson, not with him."

Daniel tried to give him a genuine smile, even though for some reason, the whole thing was starting to make his skin crawl.

"No problem. I think I can do that."

* * *

Harper followed Daniel home. The rode up the elevator together in silence. Daniel opened the front door and Harper made his way through to the living room as Daniel hung up his coat. When he turned around, he saw that Harper had shed his jacket and tossed it on the couch.

Then he found himself standing across the room from his guest, without the slightest idea where to go from here. He was a little worried, actually. When they left the restaurant, heading in opposite directions across the parking lot to their separate cars, Harper had still been angry. Daniel suspected that he wouldn't stand much more chance against a Marine if things went south that he would if it came to real hand-to-hand against Jack. Not to mention that Harper was about fifteen years younger than Jack and a lot more heavily built.

Well, at least Daniel knew he could play the Teal'c card. And more importantly, Harper knew it, too.

Daniel couldn't let the awkward silence go on forever. He adopted the smile of a good host, while watching Harper and trying to gage exactly how angry the other man really was.

"So, can I get you..." he began, intending to offer coffee or more alcohol or anything to break the silence, but Harper was closing the distance between them, long arms reaching for Daniel, catching him around the waist and back and crushing their lips together.

The move was so sudden and aggressive that Daniel had actually taken a few stumbling steps backwards, so when Harper caught him in his arms Daniel's feet were tangled up and if it weren't for the strong embrace he would probably have tripped backwards on to the floor.

The kiss was softer than Harper's sudden movement had threatened. Once Daniel yielded to him – opening his lips – not fighting or resisting – Harper sighed into his mouth, exploring deeply and thoroughly. He finally backed off, pressing his forehead into Daniel's, breathing heavily.

"Since we both know exactly why we're here," Harper said, "Let's skip the preliminaries. Where's the bed?"

Daniel's worst fears dissolved away. Harper sounded breathless and eager. Daniel didn't know him well enough to be certain he wasn't still a little bit angry, but it seemed clear that all he wanted now was to get down to the business they were there for as quickly as possible. The kiss promised passion, not violence.

Daniel got his feet under him and squirmed out of Harper's long arms. He caught him by the hand and led him through his office to his bedroom. He let go his hand by the door and made his way through the dark room to turn on the bedside lamp.

Harper made a cursory survey of the room then turned his attention back to Daniel.

He was grinning as he walked slowly across the room until he and Daniel were standing face-to-face again.

"You had high hopes for the evening," he commented, reaching up and carefully plucking Daniel's glasses from his face. He folded them and set them down on the table by the lamp. "Nobody's bedroom is this tidy unless they are expecting company."

But his eyes fell on the supplies sitting on the bedside table by Daniel's glasses – plenty of condoms and a recently opened bottle of KY.

"So, what do you think?" Daniel asked, trying not to feel nervous as Harper looped his arms around Daniel's waist again, drawing them together. "Too much? I did resist throwing a scarf over the lamp.

Harper didn't comment, just gave a little snort of laughter, letting his fingers trace a non-existent stray lock of hair back over Daniel's ear, touching his cheekbones delicately, then leaned in to kiss him again.

Daniel could have sighed with relief. Kissing he could do. Just like with Jack. Kissing was more or less the same no matter who your partner was.

Not that there weren't differences.

Being a woman kissing a man had been very different from being a man kissing a woman. When he'd kissed Jack, it had been an enveloping experience. Jack was everywhere. Jack's size and weight held him in place and Jack's tongue and mouth expected control.

Being a man kissing a man was different yet again. Harper was tall and heavy and strong, but so was Daniel, and as they eased down onto the bed, there was no sense of being lost in the kiss. Daniel could imagine kisses between men being a competition for dominance, each demanding surrender by the other, until, strength tested, one partner took on the masculine role and the other the feminine. Or he could imagine an exchange of power between partners. A cycle of giving and taking.

Kissing Harper was none of those things. Daniel didn't feel any urge to fight for dominance. It wasn't Daniel's goal for this evening. But to Daniel's surprise, Harper didn't seem to feel the need to test his strength against Daniel either. As they settled onto the bed, Harper touched him gently, exploring through and under clothing, kissing not just Daniel's mouth, but his face, his eyes, his neck. After undoing a few buttons, kissed his shoulders and chest. Daniel was surprised at how gentle and careful and intense it was, to be the focus of those touches and attentions.

He wondered if this was a terrible, selfish thing he had done, to propose this arrangement to this particular man.

He wondered if Jack would ever be like this with him in bed.

Harper was opening his shirt button-by-button, working his way down Daniel's body.

"Hang on a second," Daniel asked breathlessly, reaching for Harper, catching him behind the skull, fingers full of soft hair.

Harper looked up at him expectantly, crawling back up so they were facing each other again.

Daniel kissed him. Pushed him a little over onto his back. Sat up on his hips to look down at him. Then scowled.

Harper laughed, stretching his arms over his head and looking thoroughly pleased with himself.

"What's the problem, Dr. Jackson?"

"Stupid t-shirt. No buttons," Daniel muttered. Then he took the t-shirt by the waist and tugged it up, revealing Harper's torso from flat belly to broad chest.

This was the test. Here was naked male flesh, Daniel's for the taking. A squirm and a twist and Harper pulled the shirt all the way off, watching Daniel the entire time. But at the moment, for Daniel, Harper had been reduced to smooth skin and coarse hair and the muscles and bones underneath. Daniel pressed his palms to Harper's firm abs and ran his splayed fingers over the broad expanse of Harper's chest.

For the first time that evening, Daniel felt it. A surge of lust that seemed to be created and fed by the form of a hard body under his hands.

Oh, yeah. This might really work.

The feel of Harper's erection against his own perineum and balls caused his dick to twitch.

"If I wanted to suck you? Could you get it up again to fuck me?" Daniel asked.

Harper groaned.

"Not a problem," he growled.

Daniel crawled backward down toward the foot of the bed and began stripping off the rest of Harper's clothes.

Once Harper was naked and his erection was there, red and hard and weeping, Daniel just attacked, before he had time to think himself out of it. He buried his face in Harper's crotch, took a long lick up from balls to glans, then swallowed him whole with no further finesse.

Harper's whole body arched off the bed. His yowl didn't sound like a protest. And as long as he wasn't protesting, Daniel had other things to think about. Taste and shape and smell and movement. His brain processed masculine groans, growls, and grunts. And quite a few interesting whimpers and whines thrown in. Daniel sucked and licked with determination, bringing up a hand to caress and fondle Harper's testicles in their furry sac. It only took minutes, Daniel was sure, before two large hands caught him by the back of his head and held him in place as Harper shot hot, odd tasting spurts down the back of Daniel's throat. Harper was in deep, and Daniel was somewhat pleased to note that as he swallowed the man's cum, he was drawing gasps and groans with the contractions of his throat.

Finally, the death grip on his skull loosened, and Daniel sat up, trying to catch his breath, watching the panting man below him. He reached up to wipe cum and saliva from his mouth.

"Jesus H. Christ! You weren't going for the tease, were you Jackson?" Harper finally managed to choke out, cracking an eye to look at him. Daniel flopped over onto the bed beside him, staring up at the ceiling. He laughed, but didn't reply. He thought it would be rude and possibly kill the afterglow if he confessed that all he really wanted to do was find out what it tasted like and if he had the nerve to swallow. No sense making it any more obvious that this evening was more or less a checklist of things that he'd really rather be doing with someone else.

"I'm going to go get some water. Can I bring you anything?"

Harper turned his head on the pillow to look at him. There was an odd expression on his face. Daniel chose not to try to understand it. Just waited for an answer to his question.

"Yeah," Harper replied. "Water'd be good."

Daniel nodded and went out to the kitchen.

He took out two glasses and filled them with ice, then tap water. He picked up one and drained it in one long draught, then refilled it and started to turn to get the second glass and carry it back to his guest.

He felt the heat of Harper's body behind him, just as the other man whispered in his ear, "Don't." Strong hands wrapped gently but firmly around Daniel's wrists as Harper pressed against him from behind.

"I realize you have your own agenda, Dr. Jackson," Harper murmured, "But you really are in far too big a hurry."

He tugged Daniel's hands behind him. Daniel's unbuttoned shirt slid down his arms.

"I think we need to do something to help you be still so we can take our time."

"Okay," Daniel agreed shakily, as Harper began skillfully wrapping Daniel's shirt around his forearms. His heart rate was picking up again.

"Try that," Harper suggested.

Daniel tested the binding of his wrists experimentally. Harper knew what he was doing.

"I think that works," Daniel replied, trying not to let his new nervousness show in his voice.

"Good," Harper said. He reached around Daniel for his glass of water, pressing against him again. Daniel was amazed that the man was already getting hard again, already growing even since his arrival in the kitchen. He rocked his hips against Daniel's ass. Daniel shivered, listening to him down his water.

When he was done, Daniel watched him reach long fingers into his glass and take out a wet ice cube.

"Russ," he started to protest.

"Shhhh," he said, "I know what I'm doing."

Then he did exactly what Daniel thought he was going to do. He took the piece of ice in his palm, and carefully applied it to Daniel's right nipple. He gasped and instinctively pulled back from the cold, pressing himself into the man behind him. After what seemed like an eternity, Harper took the ice away, turning Daniel in his arms so that now his bound hands pressed against the edge of the counter top and they were facing each other.

Harper still had that same odd look on his face. He bent down and began to lick Daniel's cold-tortured nipple with a hot, eager tongue.

The hand holding the remains of the ice slid down Daniel's side, made its way under his waistband, into his underwear, and wrapped cruelly around his cock, which Daniel was surprised to suddenly realize was completely aroused and ready to be touched. Except that now, the hand that finally touched him was as cold as the melted ice cube. He gasped and squirmed under the combined sensations of heat and cold on sensitive skin.

"Let's go back to bed," Harper growled.

Daniel nodded stunned agreement and when Harper stepped out of his way, he stumbled in the direction of his bedroom. Behind him, he heard Harper collecting the glasses.

 

Daniel stood indecisively in the bedroom, not sure what to do next. Harper wove around him, setting the glasses down by the side of the bed and turning to look at his dazed prisoner. He walked back to Daniel and made short work of the rest of his clothes. Standing there naked with his hands bound under the other man's scrutiny, knowing exactly where this was all leading, Daniel suddenly felt vulnerable in a way he never had, even that night with Jack. He tried not to appear uncertain, as Harper grinned a grin full of teeth and lifted a glass to tip another piece of ice into his mouth. He guided Daniel to sit on the edge of the bed and spread his legs, then he knelt between Daniel's knees and went down on him with a mouth full of ice.

Daniel howled and bucked, and as Harper chuckled deeply around his mouthful of ice and flesh. It was hot and cold and Daniel felt like his cock was shrinking and twitching at the same time. Harper held him still, as Daniel simultaneously tried to thrust up for more or squirm away for less. Daniel heard himself cursing the man in every language he knew.

It was so good he knew he was going to cum embarrassingly quickly, but the touches of the ice were distracting and uncomfortable verging on painful, and they drew him back from the edge time and again.

Harper slurped one last time and let Daniel's erection pop loose. It slapped Daniel on the stomach then bounced back to smack Harper in the face.

"Bastard!" Daniel panted.

"Now, now, that's not very nice," he laughed, reaching into the glass for another piece of melting ice. "If you're so disappointed, we can always go another round." By way of emphasis, he took his ice and drew a line down Daniel's torso, bisecting him from the hollow of his neck, down his chest, across his belly, lingering in the indention of his belly button, and traveling down to let it rest in the bush of pubic hair just above his cock. The ice began melting in cool trickles that slid down over Daniel's groin, the droplets clinging to his skin and riding the curves of his body to moisten his asshole. The feeling was strange and sensual. It made Daniel squirm.

"Put your feet up on the edge of the bed, Dr. Jackson," Harper ordered. Daniel groaned and drew up his knees, planting his feet right next to his ass, exposing himself.

Harper went down on him again, but this time he was breeching him with one slick finger, then two, then Daniel lost track as he finally lost it. He screamed, his own voice sounding strange and distant, a low hoarse yell that changed in pitch as Harper took his mouth away while Daniel was still spraying cum into nothingness. He felt droplets fall on his chest and neck.

Harper was gripping and lifting his ankles now, tipping him farther backwards onto his shoulders, so that he could stand over him and line himself up. Daniel found himself staring up in confusion, as the hot damp head of Harper's dick began to press against his hole. It slipped in remarkably easily, Daniel thought, panting his way through the burning feeling as Harper pressed all the way in. Harper guided Daniel's legs around his waist.

Despite what Harper had said about taking their time, Daniel could tell that this wasn't going to take long. Harper started slowly for a few strokes, but quickly picked up the pace, until he was pounding into Daniel's helpless upturned body. It felt odd, not bad, but not amazing, either. But Daniel couldn’t take his eyes off the other man's face. He was moaning and whimpering as he thrust, eyes not quite closed, mouth open and panting, obviously in complete and utter ecstasy.

He hadn't seen Jack cum that night. He felt a certain kind of loss that he had missed that expression on Jack's face. Daniel thought he would easily do this strange, uncomfortable thing again just to see that rapture.

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. If he had still been hard, he would have cum right then onto his own face. As it was, he was shaken by an aftershock so violent that Harper gave a final low groan and slammed into him. Daniel could feel the quiver and pulse of him, deep inside his body.

Harper slowly withdrew, breathing heavily. He helped Daniel to unfold and get his feet back on the floor, then tugged him to a sitting position and unwound the shirt from around his arms.

"You want the shower?" Daniel asked, surprised at how dazed his own voice sounded.

"Nah," Harper said, smiling down at him. "Let's sleep like we are."

Daniel wrinkled his nose, even as he obediently crawled up toward the pillows.

"We'll reek in the morning," he said, leaving out that he could feel the sticky moisture on his upper thighs and all over his groin, not to mention the mostly dried flakes of cum on his chest.

"I know," Harper said smugly. "I like that."

Daniel lay down on his side, relaxing gratefully into the softness of the bed. Harper spooned up behind him. Daniel was ridiculously aware of Harper's softening cock. The two men were about the same height, and sleeping this way, Harper's penis naturally nestled in the crack of Daniel's ass. It made Daniel's own dick twitch in response, but it had been a long day and despite the strangeness of the whole thing, Daniel easily drifted off to sleep in Harper's arms.

* * *

Daniel woke to the feeling of Harper rocking against him. He wanted to protest. He was expecting to be sore and stiff from last night already, but Harper was sucking and biting gently at his neck and shoulders, shadow beard scraping teasingly, and almost before Daniel was awake Harper was already sliding in.

A large warm hand slid down from resting on Daniel's belly to wrapping around his morning wood.

Harper rocked and pumped, both actions slow and unhurried. Daniel sighed and bent his head forward, exposing more neck. Harper was making low humming sounds of happiness.

They went on like that for a long time. Daniel began to see other reasons to do this besides just to please Jack. The strokes into his ass were doing something new and different from this angle, and the hand on his cock felt amazing. It seemed to go on forever in a soft, warm haze of lust and pleasure. His orgasm, when it came, was long and gentle, just as the buildup had been, and when Harper rolled him onto his belly, the harder thrusts were strangely relaxing in themselves. Harper collapsed on top of him when he was done. Daniel felt so happily limp that he reached up and caught the other man by the hips before he could roll away.

"Stay there, if you want," he mumbled into the sheets. Harper laughed weakly, a puff of warmth in Daniel's hair. Daniel smiled to himself and went back to sleep.

* * *

When he woke up for the second time, Harper had rolled off of him and was snoring gently on the other pillow. Daniel slipped out of bed and hit the shower. He was going to ache for days, he suspected, but there was something strangely good about the stretchy feeling in his lower body, and the slight ache in his shoulders. He liked it. It made the hot water of the shower feel incredible.

For a moment he wondered what it would have felt like to have woken up in Jack's bed still in his female form. Would the day after have felt like this?

He put on his robe and went out to the kitchen. As the coffee brewed, he heard the shower start again, and he padded back that direction to go in and put fresh towels on the toilet seat.

By the time Harper appeared, damp and awake, Daniel was looking over a white paper from an old grad school friend who was working on an interesting and controversial Aztec site. He shoved a huge plate of buttered toast in Harper's direction and gestured vaguely back toward the coffee pot, where he had left out a mug. He took another piece of toast off the plate as Harper rummaged around his fridge and cabinets. He sat down with a bowl full of homemade granola and milk to go with his coffee.

Daniel looked up from his reading long enough to watch him take his first bite of the cereal. He immediately grimaced in distaste. Daniel expected him to shove the bowl aside, but he just took another bite with a look of resolve.

"You eat this crap?" he asked, sounding bemused.

Daniel snorted.

"Yup. My own recipe."

That got another scowl from his guest. Daniel chuckled to himself and went back to his toast and Aztecs.

"He doesn't deserve you, you realize that," Harper said out of the blue.

Through the haze of morning-after calm, Daniel felt a sudden spike of anger. He took a deep breath.

"It's really not any of your business," Daniel said quietly.

"Sure it is," Harper replied. "You're gorgeous, you're fascinating, you're hot as hell in bed. I want you. O'Neill's got his head up his ass. It's definitely my business that you would rather wait around for him to possibly get a clue."

He reached across the table and put his hand on Daniel's forearm.

"We could be good together. You know we could."

The cringing feeling he had felt in the restaurant was back. Daniel had to struggle not to yank his arm out of the hand that had made love to him so skillfully all night.

Instead, he met Harper's gaze steadily.

"You understood what this was about before we started. It was great. I appreciate what you did. But this was never going to be more than that. You should probably just finish your breakfast and go."

Harper took his hand away, slowly chewing and swallowing the remaining bite of cereal in his mouth. Then he took a sip of coffee and got up from the table. He took his jacket from the couch and left without another word.

At the sound of the door shutting behind him, Daniel slumped forward and rested his head on the table between the Aztec paper and the plate of toast.

He tried not to feel like a jerk. He had been perfectly clear last night. Harper came anyway. Daniel hadn't just yanked someone's heart out. Or if he had, it had been a group effort.

* * *

The ring came on his cellphone so soon after Harper's departure that Daniel almost ignored it. But a call on the cell could be a call from the mountain.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Daniel! You awake?"

"Jack?" Daniel replied stupidly.

"Not awake, then," Jack said with a chuckle.

"Sure. Yeah. I'm up." Daniel protested.

"Great! Then come downstairs and help me bring the junk up from my truck!"

"Jack, where are you, exactly?"

"I got that fab parking space at the curb right by the front door of your building."

"OK. Sure. Just let me put some clothes on," he said without thinking, then winced.

"Noon thirty on a Saturday," said Jack with an exaggerated sigh as the call disconnected.

Daniel's heart was skipping beats. There was no way Jack could have missed Harper leaving. Was there?

"Let me put some clothes on?!" he repeated to himself in disgust.

* * *

"So what _is_ this stuff?" Daniel asked as he set the box on the table. Jack was carrying in plastic grocery bags full of – Daniel eyed them cautiously. Flour?

"I was going around the yard sales today," Jack began. He manfully ignored Daniel's explosive snort of laughter when Daniel pretended it was a sneeze.

"I was going around the yard sales," he reiterated, his look practically daring Daniel to laugh again, "And I found this stuff!"

Jack reached into the box and started pulling things out. A flat round piece of sandstone, a couple of round non-stick baking pans, a rolling pin, a pizza cutter, aprons, hats. Daniel was laughing again. He couldn't help himself. Jack put one of the chef hats on his head and brandished the rolling pin menacingly.

Daniel began pawing through the grocery bags. Yup. Flour, yeast, cheese after cheese, tomato sauce, garlic, veggies, pepperoni and about three kinds of sausage.

"Quit laughing!" Jack admonished him, his own smirk giving him away. "I thought it would be fun to try and make it! But no way I was going to try it on my own."

"I'm honored you thought I could help," Daniel said mock-seriously. "You realize I don't have..."

Jack lifted a cookbook out of the bottom of the box with a flourish.

"Okay," said Daniel. "I'm game."

* * *

The pizza was remarkably good, all things considered. Daniel broke out a bottle of red, and they had a late-afternoon feast.

"Here's to yard sales," Daniel toasted. Jack acknowledged the toast with the slightest tilt of his glass.

"I'm surprised you don't do the yard sale thing," Jack said. He seemed thoughtful. He'd been friendly and teasing all afternoon. His old self, really. Daniel wondered what he was thinking now.

"Why should that surprise you? It requires being up at the crack of dawn on Saturday mornings, for one thing."

"Yeah, but there's so much weird old stuff at yard sales. Seems like it would be right up your alley."

Daniel shrugged and nodded in a sort of noncommittal way.

"Still, there's the whole Saturday morning thing," Daniel replied.

"You never know what you'll find," Jack pressed. "Or who you might meet."

Harper. In the course of their pizza-making excursion, Daniel had forgotten. Now he blushed hard, knowing by the way Jack was staring into the depths of his wine glass that Jack must have guessed. He wouldn't meet Daniel's eyes.

"Yeah, you never know," Daniel replied, his heart in his throat.

Jack stared at nothing for a few minutes.

"It had to be him, didn't it?" Jack finally asked, his voice strained and harsh.

"I guess so," Daniel replied.

"I can't believe he didn't piss himself and run," Jack said.

"I assured him that Teal'c regretted his behavior," Daniel said pointedly. "Though you will be pleased to know that at least he _claimed_ to be more worried about you."

"And who said Marines were stupid?" Jack asked darkly.

Daniel stood abruptly, taking the remains of the pizza tray back to the kitchen. He heard Jack following behind him with their plates.

"Was it worth it?" he asked.

"Was what worth it?" Daniel replied, unable to think of a suitable response. He stood by the sink, pretending to be busy tidying up the leftovers.

He froze as Jack's fingers gently caressed the back of his neck. The slight sting of the touch told him that Jack had found one of the many light marks Harper had left on Daniel's skin the night before.

"Fucking him?" Jack's answer sounded like a question.

"Does it really matter to you?" Daniel turned to face him, feeling defiant, though he knew it was really only a way of trying to hide his own guilt from himself. But Daniel truly did want to know.

Jack eyed him narrowly.

"I thought you were straight," Jack's voice was tense with anger. "I know there's some explanation here, and I want it."

"You aren't entitled to any kind of explanation from me," Daniel stated flatly, though what he really wanted to say was _I wish it had been you_.

Jack's eyes went hard and his mouth thinned to an angry line, but all he said was, "No, I'm not."

Daniel sighed.

"For what it's worth, last night was a one time thing," Daniel ventured.

"Does Harper know that?" Jack nearly sneered. Not quite.

"I was clear about that from the beginning."

Jack nodded. Daniel put the pizza in the refrigerator and refilled his wine glass. He raised the bottle to Jack in a mute question. Jack shook his head. Daniel slipped by him to the living room, carefully not touching him as he passed him in the kitchen entry.

"That doesn't really explain why," Jack prompted him, as he settled back onto the couch.

"Like I said..."

"I know. None of my business. But it seems to me like if you were looking to experiment you could have kept that among friends."

"Funny, that's almost exactly what Russ said."

"Smarter and smarter," Jack mused. "Maybe you should have taken his advice."

Daniel stared at him in disbelief.

"Do you really think I could have done a one-time thing with Teal'c?"

Jack took a sip of his wine, spinning the stem of the glass between his fingers. Daniel tried to relax back into the cushions of the couch and pretend the conversation was over.

For a while, he thought maybe Jack had run out of questions.

He was wrong.

"What about me?" Jack asked.

Daniel sighed heavily.

"What about you?"

"You could have asked."

"Could I?" Daniel tried to keep his voice neutral. "A one-time thing? Between us?"

"Why not?" Jack asked.

Daniel just stared at him and Jack stared back. Blank face. Dead eyes. Daniel went from worried and embarrassed to angry. Pure white anger.

"Were you even in the same room with me, Jack?!" Daniel practically shouted. He felt a certain satisfaction when Jack started slightly. "We were talking about love. Fuck you! You were indirectly proposing marriage! I know this wasn't the same for you as it was for me. You didn't fall for me. You fell for _her_. Then I changed and wasn't her anymore. I understand that."

"But you didn't change, did you, Jack?"

Jack was quiet. Face still expressionless. Staring into the ruby depths of his glass.

Daniel realized he was just making an idiot of himself.

"So, anyway," Daniel continued more conversationally, "You really weren't an option, either."

"So what was it, then? A little self-exploration?" Jack asked. His voice wasn't as neutral as his face. The question sounded harsh and cold.

"I'm straight, Jack," Daniel said. "Or at least, I always was before. But now I'm trying to figure out exactly how much of what is left in my head is just the remains of Dani's hormones, and how much of it is really me. Harper was willing to help me with that. I couldn't ask Teal'c and I couldn't ask you."

Jack's face had never been more unreadable.

"Because what you're trying to figure out is whether you would still want to fuck me?"

Daniel refused to acknowledge that.

"I should go," Jack said, standing suddenly. The look on his face suddenly made Daniel think of how horrible it could be to be alone.

"There's really no reason," Daniel said softly.

But Jack was gone almost before the words were out of Daniel's mouth.

* * *

Jack was running. He knew it, but couldn't stop himself. He sat in his truck in front of Daniel's building and tried to pull himself together.

He cursed the Stargate and the SGC and super-powerful alien races with sadistic tendencies.

He cursed his own bizarre life. He cursed Daniel and his open mind and his honesty.

And he cursed himself and his complete lack of self-control.

Which wasn't really fair to himself. Jack had plenty of self-control. Regulations combined with his ethics and understanding of the needs of his unit had been enough to keep him the hell away from Carter, despite the fact that she was a flyboy's wet dream and clearly using regs defensively herself. She wanted him. He wanted her. But he knew how to keep his dick in his pants and his professional relationships, however deeply personal they might become, did not become sexual.

It was only Daniel who had ever gotten around that. Only Daniel who had ever been more to him than a brother-in-arms. Only Daniel who, even as his true, very male self, had ever offered Jack a real challenge to his good judgment and control.

Daniel was the only one who had ever broken him.

Though, still trying to be fair to himself, Daniel had to change into a damn fuckable woman to pull it off.

Daniel was wrong, of course. Even more wrong that he could ever possibly have imagined. Jack hadn't fallen for pretty little girl Dani. He had fallen for Daniel Jackson, and it had happened well before Daniel had ever noticed Jack.

But now, Daniel had noticed Jack, and Daniel had cracked. Jack wasn't stupid. He understood exactly what Daniel was doing. Daniel was testing the limits of his own sexuality to see if he actually wanted a physical relationship with another man. He was trying to find out if it made any sense to try to follow up on his feelings for Jack.

Jack suddenly felt a terrible urge to hurt someone.

Daniel should have come to him.

* * *

Daniel opened the door in a ragged t-shirt and an old pair of jeans. The stretched neck of the shirt revealed truths that probably should have remained secret. Daniel stepped back, warily gesturing him into the apartment, but rather than go through, Jack stepped up to Daniel, reaching out to touch the distinct bruise just behind and below Daniel's ear.

Daniel flinched away, startled into a retreating step that brought him up hard against the wall. Jack followed him and the door thudded closed behind him.

Thunder crashed despite the beautiful day outside. Daniel and his "environmental" CDs. Who would have thought? There was a sizzle of lightening as Jack pinned Daniels shoulders to the wall and leaned in to touch his lips to that mark, running his tongue across the marred flesh, letting his own teeth scrape again where Harper's had last night. Daniel's body was tense under Jack's hands, his eyes wide when Jack yielded the first spot, pulling away just long enough to find another, just visible under the edge of Daniel's collar on his shoulder. Jack attacked this bruise so viscously that Daniel gasped and squirmed, but Jack pressed hard into him with hip and chest and, with what sounded suspiciously like a moan, Daniel stopped fighting.

Jack tugged the collar hard over and found the next in the series of lovebites. Harper had been more aggressive here, and Jack's rough treatment was leaving a vivid path of double bruises that would sting and stay purple and red for days. They would be the talk of the infirmary after their next post-mission medical.

"I want this shirt off," Jack growled. He stepped back yanking the shirt upward. Daniel didn't fight and now his chest and torso were bare in the late afternoon light. His eyes were wild and his cheeks were flushed and Jack had never wanted anyone so much in his life, not even Dani, who had driven him nearly out of his mind with lust for months.

The light bruises crossed Daniel's broad, smooth chest, pausing over his nipple, descending across his belly towards the opposite hip, the trail logically plunging below the waist of Daniel's jeans.

A deep ominous roll of thunder made the whole apartment tremble.

"Are we doing this here?" Jack asked roughly.

Daniel looked shell-shocked. He was practically panting, and Jack couldn't resist his open lips. Jack kissed him fiercely, plunging in with tongue and nipping at Daniel's lower lip delicately. When Jack began trailing wet kisses down Daniel's neck, Daniel finally gasped, "No, not here."

* * *

Daniel bare-chested in his jeans was a beautiful sight, but Daniel naked in the rosy late-afternoon light was better. Jack pushed gently, then again, until Daniel lay down on the bed and waited for him. Jack remembered taking Dani to bed. Funny how Daniel looked for more dazed than Dani had.

Jack made to climb onto the bed after him.

"No. Not like that."

Then Daniel sat up to meet him, loosening his belt tugging open his fly. Jack toed off his shoes.

Once Jack was naked, Daniel didn't protest again. Just let Jack push him back into the mattresses, biting and sucking his way along the path left by someone else the night before, drawing sighs and squirms and moans and once a keening cry from his lover.  
"What did he do to you?" Jack asked, just before latching on to the mark just at the juncture of Daniel's hip and thigh.

"Everything," answered Daniel breathlessly. "That was the arrangement. One night, no strings, but anything he wanted."

"Did you suck him?" Jack's voice was gruff.

"Yeah."

Jack licked his way back up Daniel's body to his mouth, painting broad swaths with his tongue. With a quick swipe to his lips, Jack kept going, crawling over Daniel and kneeling above him, bracing his arms on the head board and shoving his cock into Daniel's upturned face. Daniel took it without hesitation.

It was amazing – his cock down Daniel's throat. Daniel's trembling fingers touching everywhere he could reach – tracing the curve of Jack's hips, around his buttocks, over his balls. It was hard to be patient – not to force Daniel to deep throat him. Not to treat Daniel's mouth like he'd once treated his pussy. But it was Daniel, and Jack was used to protecting Daniel from Jack's own urges. He was careful and in the end he wasn't disappointed as uncertain, but surprisingly clever tongue and mouth pulled a swift, stunning orgasm from him.

Daniel continued to suckle him gently as Jack shook above him. As he softened, Jack finally pulled away, reversing his earlier crawl until he was on all fours over Daniel. Daniel, who was looking wanton in a way Jack had never even imagined, with swollen wet lips and lust dark eyes and a trickle of cum drying on this face and trailing down his throat.

"You're remarkably good at that," Jack said, easing his sated body down onto Daniel. The feel of Daniel's erection hot between their bellies made his own dick twitch. Jack grinned smugly.

"Yeah, well," Daniel replied. His voice was low and sultry, everything Jack expected from sexy Dani, but somehow shocking coming from Daniel's mouth. His dick twitched again.

"I said 'everything'," Daniel reminded him. "You still able to get it up twice in a night?"

"I beg your pardon!" Jack exclaimed in mock outrage. "It's only been a few weeks since I spent the entire night fucking your brains out. What do you think has happened since then?"

Jack looked down into solemn eyes and sighed.

"We'll work this out, Daniel," he said softly. His fingers traced through Daniel's hairline, over his forehead, around his ear, down the trail of beautiful bruises. When Daniel opened his mouth to speak, Jack stopped him with his tongue. The would make it work, he tried to tell Daniel with soft lips and strong tongue and no words.

The would adjust.

End.


End file.
